Gas turbine engines typically comprise bearings which support rotating shafts. The bearings may comprise an inner race which rotates with the shaft, and a plurality of rollers between the inner race and an outer race which does not rotate. One or more seals may contain an annulus between the outer race and a housing. Oil may be fed into the annulus. The oil may form a squeeze film damper which damps whirling of the shaft, in which the shaft deflects away from an engine centerline and precesses about the engine centerline. However, under certain conditions, the squeeze film damper may degrade in its ability to damp rotor motion, an effect known as “oil inertia.” In such conditions, prior methods have involved turning the supply of oil to the squeeze film damper off with an external valve, rendering the squeeze film damper ineffective.